Misread Genders
by Personally-Summer
Summary: I hung on to my phone shakily, as I felt myself go pale. "What happened? What did he say about you?" Lucy pressured, whisper yelling at me. I held the phone away from me to answer her. "H-he thinks I'm actually from the male species!" I harshly whispered to her. Her eyes went wide as saucers, reflecting mine. At a moment like this, I'd realized that I should've never made videos...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, there. I've successfully been able to come up with another plot, and was quite proud of it. You must've read the summary, which implies that someone thinks of Sonny being a boy, somehow. If curiosity made you click the title, then read to figure out what that was about. I hope you like it as much as I do.**

* * *

**The following preview has been approved for all audiences**

**Sonny Munroe is a normal teenage girl, with big dreams…. and weird ideas.**

_"What if I pretend to be a guy? That's crazy, right?!"_

_"Yeah, it'll surely get you many hits on YouTube!"_

_"Let's get started!"_

_"Yeah, but we'll have to transform you into a boy, first…"_

_….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…._

_"Lucy, you would never believe what happened!"_

_"I saw it! You've got twenty million views with a million subscribers!"_

**It's all fun and games until it gets official…**

_"Hello, can I speak to Sonny Munroe?" _A very professional sounding voice speaks into the phone

_"I _am_ Sonny Munroe!"_ I exclaim enthusiastically

_"Uh, I meant Sonny Munroe… that guy who posted that video on YouTube,"_ He further explains

***Record scratch sound effect***

_"What did he say?"_ Lucy pressures

_"He thinks that I'm actually from the male species!"_ I tell her

_"Deny it!"_ She orders

_"Ha-ha, yeah, you meant Sonny Munroe! He's, um, h-he's actually my brother! He's upstairs right now, I'll, uh, p-put him on the line!"_ I stutter into the phone

_….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…._

_"You want me to be a cast member on So Random?" _I couldn't help the girlish scream that emit from my lips

_"Is that a yes?"_

_"It's a heck yes!"_

_"What the hell, Sonny!"_ Lucy barks at me, after I end the call

_"I didn't know what to do!"_ I burst out

_"You could've told him the truth!"_

_"He would most likely cancel the offer if I told him that I was faking!"_

_"Look, Sonny, things could get bad…"_

**Well, we don't know about 'bad', but things certainly did get weird…**

_"Huh, you seem…different…" _Grady observes weirdly while Nico investigates

_"Ooh, and who's this cutie?"_ Tawni winks at me flirtatiously. _Gross_

**Tawni has a crush!**

_ "Who's that girl in the picture with you?_ Tawni hisses as she slams my back into the wall

_….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…._

_"Hi… I'm just here to wish you well…"_ She starts as she carries a bouquet

**Are Sonny and Chad, ****_bonding_****?**

_"Hmm… you seem pretty cool,"_

_"Um… Ah, y-you're not too bad yourself,"_

_"You're probably the only random that I would hang out with,"_

_"Why do all cute guys have girly screams? Why, Sonny, why!" She releases my collar and walks away_

_"Don't worry, I get that, too. You should just retort with a witty comment and then it's all good," He advises_

_"Uh, Okay…?"_

**And, who's this ****_Charlotte _****girl?**

I open the door only to find Chad Dylan Cooper. _Holy, fish! I'm not in my disguise!_

_"Uh… Hello. I'm h-here for Sonny Munroe…"_

_"Oh yeah… Ha-ha, Sonny; my brother, He's out with some f-friends right now,"_

_"And you are?"_

_"…I-I'm his younger sister… Charli_**—**_lotte... Charlotte."_

_….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…._

_"Hey, Sonny, if it's cool, can you give your sister these flowers? Only if it's cool with you,"_

**Weird things are bound to happen with Sonny Munroe!**

_"What am I supposed to do? Should I go as myself or the guy I pretend to be?"_

_"Oh no, I can't believe they're making the little wig slip into a big deal!"_

_"I'm not sure if I'm happy about being number two on the hottest teen heartthrob's list…"_

_"Am I really that good-looking as a guy? What about me as a girl? Am I ugly as myself?"_

_"How the heck can a girl be called gay? I mean, I can't even 'swoon' over a guy, now?"_

**Coming to a computer screen near you, in over a month or two! **

**Misread Genders**

* * *

**Well, that was surprisingly hard to write. I actually have a lot in mind for this story, so I hope you did enjoy this preview. And, I know I should be updating all the other stories of mine, but they are yet to be written. I really apologize on the behalf of my lazy mind and fingers. One more thing, I actually have two more trailers coming up! LOL (If you checked my profile, you would know). But, the next thing I'll be publishing is definitely the Chapter 2 for ****Days Are Numbers**** :) Which is also yet to be written…**

**Cheers!**

**P.S: The thing that's something like this; "**_…. ~~~~~~~~~…._**" It's just a symbol that I made up to separate the scenes, I don't want to confuse you!**

**Che—Wait, I'll have to get myself another glass of lemonade… So, um, bye…?**


	2. not a chapter

**Hey guys.**

**How are you awesome people doing? Heh.**

**It's been a while since I said that.**

**It's been a while since I've written anything.**

**It's been a while since I've read SWAC.**

**Yeah, I know it's been a while. First of all, I'm sorry if you're disappointed at the fact that this is just a note and not a chapter... I don't even know why I'm doing this because no one cares, but I guess it's for the few that do. I'm sorry if this comes off as rude or over dramatic, but I've decided I'm not going to continue any of my stories or start any new ones.**

**I am disappointed in myself more than you are, trust me. It's just that I thought writing would work out for me and eveything would turn out great, but it isn't like that. I absolutely suck at writing and I'm not creative at all. Writing is not for me, I am not for writing. It depresses me when I was trying to so hard to find time to write trying to push away life, but it's a lost cause. There's no point in trying.**

**If you don't get what I'm saying, I'll just say it in short; I can't find time for writing, even if I do, I'm horrible at it, so I decided to stop. I still love SWAC and I still love Demi Lovato... and all of you guys that have ever talked to me on here or reviewed or favourited or whatever, it means alot to me. It really does.**

Buuuuuut, on the bright side, I've got someone who's willing to adopt my stories! I've been keeping contact with her over tumblr and Skype and whatnot, so I guess you could say I trust her now and we're pals. She's agreed to it and has made an account here just today, hence I decided to put this note on here now. Her pen name is **myinternetsoul** .

**I love you, the person who's reading this right now. I love you for sticking up for me through my silly stories, it was really surprising for me when I got a really positive response on all of them. I still love you if you're hearing about me for the first time and have never read my stories.**

**I love all of you guys. SWAC fans and Lovatics are amazing a people. A massive thank you to all of you people out there. So... bye, and take care, my deary. :)**


End file.
